Dreams and Nightmares
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: Dreams and nightmares are complete opposites, just like Cresselia and Darkrai. And you know what they say: Opposites attract. Darkrai/Cresselia


Hey peoples!

Yay, DarkraixCresselia time! I like the idea of it, so it's the next one in line for my super awesome Legendary shipping oneshots of doom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Dreams and Nightmares****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"Why must you always make people suffer from nightmares?"

Cresselia turned to the ghostly, obsidian figure of Darkrai that lay resting against a tall tree to the side of her, his eyes closed as he pondered on serious thoughts, apparently ignoring the question just asked by his psychic-type counterpart. Cresselia only somewhat snorted when his answer remained unrevealed, turning her lavender eyes to the large moon that rested against the ebony sky to help fight her sudden urge to smack him.

Eventually, though, Darkrai opened his eyes to the extent where he looked like he had just been awoken from a very long nap, although this remained unnoticed by Cresselia, despite that the said Pokemon was hovering only a few feet away from him. Producing a short sigh, with which a hum that rode it helped reveal his ghastly, yet strong, voice, he followed Cresselia's eyes to the bright moon that seemed to dominate its encompassing black canvas of starry twinkles.

"Why do you ask?" he slowly questioned a few seconds afterwards, earning an emotionless look from Cresselia's lavender eyes, which glowed in the forest darkness of Fullmoon Island – the home of the said psychic-type.

"Just wondering," Cresselia's calm, yet powerful, tone simply replied, her legless/armless body floating steadily a few inches above the grassy ground. Her eyes returned to the moon as she allowed the passing soft breezes to sail across her metallic skin.

Darkrai's head turned the other way, his eyes yet again mimicking Cresselia's and therefore finding emotionless sanctuary upon the moon's luminous surface, the rushing sounds of the sea waves that overlapped the island's beach sounding distant. He crossed his long arms, his ghostly, black skin seeming to slightly drag away with the wind.

"It's just…" Cresselia started, her eyes transfixed to the ground as she pondered on what to say. She was surprised she was even trying to talk to Darkrai – of all Legendary Pokemon that cared for the world in their own logical ways, why did it have to be her complete opposite?

Darkrai represented darkness – the shadows – the fright that filled any living heart. He represented the nightmares that people had when they were scared – their fear of the darkened unknown – the cause for their dissipating courage and motivation to continue with whatever they wanted to do.

He was the definition of pure horror – the grim reaper of the Pokemon world.

Meanwhile, Cresselia represented light and trust – bravery – the valor that inspired heroes to never give up. She represented the dreams that people dreamt every night when they fell a sleep with smiles across their faces – their plans for the future and the encouragement to fulfill them.

She was the definition of pure dreaming – the godmother of those who wanted their dreams to become reality more than anything else in the universe.

Darkrai and Cresselia were complete opposites, their factors canceling each other out, cutting off all possibilities of them having anything in common.

"Just what?" Darkrai muttered, his eyes sliding to the side to gaze interestingly at the floating swan that hovered before him. His arms were still crossed, his bony shoulders seeming hunched up to where his red neck jaw-like piece almost covered up his whole face.

Cresselia sighed. "It's just that you're a Legendary, and Legendaries are supposed to grant the world wishes, protect its inhabitants, and make sure the balance of life always stays the same."

"Your point?"

"What is your purpose, Darkrai? You give people nightmares for no specific reason, so what is your contribution to the protection of the planet? All you do is torment people and Pokemon alike. I mean, Legendaries are supposed to help people, right?"

Cresselia always wanted to ask Darkrai this question, ever since she had met him and learned of his Legendary title - ever since she had been notified of his ability to conjure up nightmares - ever since of finding out about his involvement in giving these very horrific dreams to innocent creatures and watching them suffer with no remorse whatsoever.

Ever since he had started to visit her on her island, suddenly finding the action of talking to her quite interesting.

Cresselia had always found Darkrai fascinating, actually, although she despised him just as much due to his horrifying ways. Maybe it was because of his mysterious attitude, or the small spot of good that he showed to her every now and then, which always made her assume he was up to something (despite that she had learned to appreciate his kind gestures whenever they came, as he didn't perform them often).

This time, it was Darkrai's turn to sigh. "What is my purpose on this world, you ask?"

Cresselia nodded, her lavender eyes glued to his countenance in the form of a somewhat-compassionate glance.

"I do not know my purpose, Cresselia," Darkrai started, his voice drawn out, but yet still keeping its strong tone. "Yes, I do grant people nightmares for reasons I'm not even quite sure of myself. All I know is that I was given the power for a reason, and it is obvious that I am supposed to use it."

"But why on innocents?" Cresselia suddenly pleaded, her oval-shaped eyes filled with hurt. "Why do you never use your powers for good?"

Darkrai looked at her, seriousness radiating off his sea-green eyes. "Because, without evil, the balance of life isn't…well…balanced." He turned his head to the moon again. "Face it, Cresselia, Arceus created the original Legendaries to keep watch over the earth, and to also make sure its balance between the factors of nature was to never be disturbed.

"Look at Dialga and Palkia: Dialga controls the element of time, while Palkia makes sure the whole space continuum thing remains perfect and undamaged.

"Groudon and Kyogre: Groudon controls the land, while Kyogre watches over the seas.

"What I'm trying to say is that - usually - every Legendary comes with a counterpart or two - an _opposite_ - and each set of these designated Legendaries watch over a specific genre of the balance of life. Without the contributions of these sets of Legendaries, certain sections of the natural order would be incomplete and therefore unbalanced."

Cresselia could do nothing but stare at Darkrai, amazed at his sudden philosophical words and views on the rules of natural balance.

Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Darkrai did just that. "Cresselia, you and I are counterparts - _opposites_ - in the genre of dreams of the Pokemon world. I create the nightmares that horrify people, therefore bringing fear to rest upon the world, while you dissipate those very horrors with your light, therefore bathing the world in bravery and courage. It is our destiny to accomplish these factors and make sure that the world stays balanced when it comes to playing our part among its growing life."

Cresselia's eyes lowered to the ground as she pondered on his words, surprised that such thoughts even circulated through the mind of a being like him. In the end, though, she knew he was right.

"Besides, you know what they say," Darkrai then muttered, a smirk forming across his lips as he gained the attention of Cresselia. "'Dreams are nothing but envied realities.'"

Cresselia smiled, remembering the quote that he had taught her when they had met for the first time, and therefore being able to mutter the next part: "'And nightmares are nothing but unwanted events.'"

Darkrai placed a soft smile across his lips, happy that Cresselia didn't forget his words of wisdom. He even swore he saw Cresselia blush when he eyed her with glowing eyes, but he decided to take the said moment to mutter the last verse of his quote alongside her heavenly voice.

"'But, when put together, they can be the strongest motivation to live life to the fullest, despite the hardships that might be in the way.'"

Darkrai smirked again before he shot a look at the moon and informed Cresselia that he needed to return to his own island. He soon took off into the sky, allowing the wind to carry him back to his home, waving goodbye to Cresselia before he disappeared from sight. Cresselia watched him as he vanished behind the clouds, his body camouflaged amongst the obsidian sky. The psychic-type could feel her lavender eyes soften upon remembering his words.

Anyone probably would've expected Darkrai to insult Cresselia during their talk, all in the while of boasting arrogantly on how all other Legendaries should bow down to his 'greatness'.

However, he had done the complete opposite – he was nice; he answered truthfully; and he hadn't been ignorant or arrogant at all.

Anyone probably would've expected Cresselia to leave during her and Darkrai's talk, fed up with his attitude and dark ways. People would've expected her to hate him dearly.

However, she had done the complete opposite – she had stayed; she listened to his words and learned to adapt to his shadowy standards; _and she fell in love with him_.

Cresselia turned the other way and began to head towards the location of her den, a smile spreading across her snout in the wake.

Dreams and nightmares are complete opposites, just like her and Darkrai. And you know what they say:

Opposites attract.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

That was fun to write.

Well, until next time, see ya later!


End file.
